Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?
by MircThomas19
Summary: There was an error. Fairy Sphere should only have lasted seven years. Instead, this one that saved Tenrou Island from Acnologia lasted for seven decades. But there was another error, two mages that were supposed to be on the island never arrived. It took until Fairy Tail finally returning to see just how much time on Fiore they missed. Especially when they see the new 'Sun King'.
1. From Years to Decades

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Natsu!" – Character Speech

'Natsu!' – Thoughts

 _Natsu!_ – Flashbacks

 **Natsu!** – Spells and Magic

Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?

From Years to Decades, Who Is The New King?

Magnolia, Capital of the giant magical continent of Fiore,

"Why!?" Some neighbors within a town groaned to hear a certain teenaged girl scream from within the shower. Even the children stopped their playing and sprinting to hold their ears and complain to their parents to make it stop. They sure wish they can. "Why was I rejected for the stupid Trials!? I am her best friend! I even made her a promise to help her win this year!"

This girl was Lucy, formally Heartfilla of the once wealthy Heartfilla clan. She was a girl of well-endowed proportions for her age. She has been trying to use her 'sexual appeal' to the same effect as she reads in books or seen in movies. But it took a while for to see that Lucy's vanity and low self-esteem had made it very lackluster.

But Lucy had given up on that shameless style once she became a mage of Fairy Tail. That guild was the strongest and most popular in the entire Fiore continent. They already went through over fifty years of standing strong, a guild war from a hated rival Guild, a treacherously deadly game from the grandson of the current Guild Master and even being sent to a parallel world by a power-hungry king.

But because of that, Fairy Tail has gotten a new and improved Guild Hall, a few new strong additions and became even more of a fun home for Lucy. She was still done and for a good reason personally. One of Lucy's best friends is a drunken mage who had a secret that tormented for almost her own life and there was the vow made to tell everyone who her father is once she was promoted to the powerful and influential S-class rank.

Lucy had found her friend in an alleyway one day, covered in snow and drunk out of her mind. Taking her to the apartment that Lucy rented, and struggled to stay, where the two made a promise. A promise to get the promotion together and be at her friend's side once the vow is complete. But it was not to be,

"I guess that it is because of the failures Cana had to face in the past that gotten the perverted old man to give up on her. But how can I face Cana anymore since she has another partner for the trials." Lucy then muttered to herself more quietly and turned off the shower; not knowing that everyone outside had sighed in relief. But when she entered her bedroom, she screamed again.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" Lucy was in disbelief to see the two mages that brought her to Fairy Tail and Magnolia in the first place were in her apartment room and she never even heard then knock. "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU-!" Lucy was about to kick then in retaliation until she noticed that both intruders looked sullen and unhappy. They didn't even get near Lucy's bed, a place that both of them often steal from the owner whenever they feel like it. "Are you guys still down on about the selection?" Lucy, of course, didn't take too long to figure out what has gotten the two fireballs down on life.

"I can't even face the guild doors without seeing that disgustingly smug look on the stripper's face, thinking that because he got in then he will get the promotion before me! I often hear him say that he plans to embarrass me even worse than ever in his naps!" Natsu shouted but didn't even break a sweat compared to what he normally does when he goes wild or blows his top.

"Hey." Lucy got Natsu to stop his shouting by at least sitting next to him and Happy, not caring about still being in a towel. "I was rejected too. I know how it feels. I don't mind that you guys came but please try to knock next time." Lucy was a 'civilized' girl and tries her best, with what patience she has, to teach her best friends to be the same. "No one likes people that barge in when they feel like it. Don't tell me that Igneel taught you that~!"

But Lucy knows how to tease Natsu about how the fireball proclaims to be taught by a dragon who also uses magic, that is associated with dragon's fire. Natsu never appreciated when Lucy did it, he was laughed and ridiculed for the topic in the past, but there was nothing that he could do to retort and argue back. "Fine, I will try. Like for next year's trials. We both should." Lucy just nodded.

"All we can do is make the best of it Natsu, Happy. Maybe our friends will actually tell us how to get ready for the trials next year once they come back." Lucy said and Natsu actually smiled.

"Yea, when they come back…" Natsu was wondering why his voice felt like an echo. But he and everyone else in Magnolia will learn soon enough,

Three days later,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING US!?"

Natsu and Lucy were in the harbors of Magnolia, with agents from the Magical Council that runs every guild in Fiore. Both of them were also bearers of dire, tragic news. They claimed that Tenrou Island, where the Trials are taken place, was attacked by one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds and then a large black dragon soon after. Once that dragon unleashed a maelstrom of an attack, Tenrou Island was no more.

"I am sorry. Really am. I wanted to help everyone get off the island when Grimoire Heart attacked." One of the agents, Mest Gryder, was a working uncover as one of the guild members so he could be on the action in case a Fairy Tail mage goes rogue. But when he was nominated to be one of the candidates for S-class, that put a monkey wrench in his plans. Mest had to reveal that he was using magic in terms of memory to convince everyone of his undercover identity so that the Magic Council can have closer eyes on the troublesome guild. "But you Fairies were always hard-headed and wanted to protect your island and…"

"Stop." Natsu halted Mest. "No matter how many times you say sorry, the pity will only make things hurt worse. No words can bring back our friends." Natsu actually spoke with a low, mature tone for once. "Just please let Fairy Tail handle all this and have our time of morning. And you can count on no more destruction and bills for you to pay."

Natsu then turned from the harbor, holding Lucy in his arm and Happy on his shoulder. Both of them were definitely in no mood to talk for the rest of the day. Seeking of which, the next several will be very difficult with only Natsu and Lucy the remaining core members of Fairy Tail. Only time can answer if those two are enough for their guild and maybe Fiore itself.

XXXXX

It has now been seventy years since Tenrou Island and its inhabitants disappeared off the face of the oceans in this world of magic. Fiore was nothing like it was that tragic day. The buildings, instead of wood, brick and plaster, were mostly made of metal, concrete and glass. The roads were now made of a new and durable substance that was named asphalt; it made replacing the brick roads less inconvenient. Carriages were barely used anymore, even the ones that require a plug to use a mage's magical power as fuel; they were replaced with vehicles called cars, buses and trucks that ran one a new fuel source altogether.

But perhaps the biggest innovation was the sheer size of Magnolia. Over the long seven decades, the city was twice in size, maybe even thrice in another ten years. And it was all done and thanks to its current ruler, the Sun King of Fiore. After the incident at Tenrou Island and its disappearance, everyone thought that Fairy Tail was going to fall down the rankings like a lead balloon; they were all surprised to say the least.

They say that after a long struggle, Fairy Tail grew strong once again, helped Magnolia survive an attack of seven dragons, from a guild of demons and finally expanding for the second time; in this turnabout, every building and every inhabitant in Magnolia was registered in Fairy Tail. It was the king's new decree and for six decades, Magnolia thrived. But the biggest chance was when another country and kingdom, named the Alvarez Empire, tried to attack Fiore and more especially, Fairy Tail once it became one with Magnolia.

The battles, which lead to an actual war with the Alvarez Empire, were devastating on both sides. But while the mysterious ruler was not worried, Fiore's was. The short but full of life king realized that he was a regular human being trying to fight an empire built on magic. There was the need for a new king, one that is strong to fight the wars himself and be able to use the powers of a king for the future battles.

And so, one of Fairy Tail's mages was chosen to be the next king. At first, everyone questioned the former king's decision but after several successful battle endeavors, the people of Fiore changed their minds. So much that they even sighed up for the new king's army, to match that of the Alvarez Empire. The new king had forced his people into rigorous training that matched the extent of fighting actual mages.

But like all wars, there was the climax that will decide who will win. And it happened when the new King and his army marched on the battlefield to meet the enemy emperor and his own army. The battle was something of hell, every soldier fought until their last breath; no prisoners taken in this bloody conflict.

But Fiore was lucky; their new King had actually won the war from that moment the enemy emperor exploded in a blast of dark magic. The veterans who fought there and survived to see this victory all said that their battle king had protected them with a warm and soothing bright light to burn at the energy that reeked of death.

That solely cemented this new king's position of authority and power for the rest of the seven decades since Tenrou Island disappeared. But still, all times have their time. Soon, it will time for Tenrou Island to return. But no one counted on it happening on the seventieth anniversary of their new king.

And it all begun with a boat seeing a young girl in a robe, standing on the ocean surface!

XXXXX

"Is this where the King's sensory team located that flux in magic?" A stranger, on a boat that had a certain symbol of a fairy with a tail on the wooden sides and on the sails & flags, asked out of the blue. "We have been here for an hour and…"

"Hideo, if you have time to complain then find a spare binocular and help us look." Another stranger barked back, "Besides the King himself formed that team with personal selection. If they were wrong, then we would have been told already. Get going!"

"Right Miss Asuka…" The man named Hideo walked with a dark cloud over his face and over his voice as he dragged himself into the cabin of the ship.

"Ahoy everyone!" Hideo barely touched the door when another stranger yelled out, pulling everyone's attention towards that direction; near the bow of the ship. "I have spotted something extraordinary, even for us mages! It is amazing! It is fantastic! Its…"

"GOING TO TAKE ALL DAY, SO OUT WITH IT!" Everyone on the ship yelled in prefect unison, silencing the stranger at the bow for a small moment.

"Right, there is a girl that is standing on the water!" The stranger finally explained what he was seeing so the others with binoculars hurried over to check it out. They all saw the same thing. Then something else extraordinary, amazing and fantastic happened.

That girl, with a strange robe and flowing blonde hair, had wordlessly raised her arms up which caused a large portion of the sea behind her to glow brightly. Then the sea acted like something large was rising almost instantly. And that something turned out to be a large golden shell with the same symbol as the ship. Within that shining shell was an island with a large base, a massive tree that held up a slightly smaller amount of earth. It was Tenrou Island!

"Woah…" The woman that was called Asuka could only say, with the light showing that is slightly past her prime. "So this is what my folks always told me about, along with my Master. It is finally here."

That same morning, within the castle in Magnolia, a couple sleeps in their king-sized bed. But that soothing and restful slumber was not to last when there was heavy knocking on the bedroom door. "Your majesty! Please, we need you!"

There was grumbling and movement under the sheets in the bed. "I thought I told everyone to let us sleep in…" He sounded like a grandpa whose grandchildren bounced on his bed very early in the morning. Even when he grungily got up, out of the warm sheets and the comfortable mattress, the knocking was giving him a headache.

"Honey, why not take the call and see if it is an emergency." It was the other person sleeping in the king's bed. No doubt the Queen of Magnolia, the king's wife. That was given when the elderly looking man nodded and got into his slippers, walking to the door in a snail's pace.

Once he finally opened the door, he saw one of his servants looking fanatic. "So? What's the trouble?"

"Sorry to wake you, your Majesty but we have a large group of maniacs trying to get into the castle! We are barely keeping them inside the throne room!" The servant shouted and the king signaled for him to calm down and lower his voice. "And once he seized them, they all have the Fairy Tail symbol on a different part of their bodies!"

That got the elderly man's attention and so did his wife who also rose from the bed. She looked like the age of a grandmother with wrinkles covering most of her body. They both looked at each for a little while before the man returned his gaze to the messenger. "Thank you for the notice. We will come out to handle once we get fully dressed."

"Yes, your majesty!" The servant bowed and hurried away to give the elderly, royal couple all the time they need.

Later, in the throne room,

"Let us go!" "Where are you taking us!?" "Has that bastard got us in trouble again!?" "I will freeze your faces and then that flame brain once i find him!" As the messenger said, there was chaos in the throne room of the castle. There was this rioting crowd who wants to see the king with intent to maul. But they only got so far before guards appeared as if out of the walls and seized them. "Don't you know who we are!? We are…!"

"Fairy Tail." Everything just stopped when they heard that voice of age but also of power and authority. The riot was stopped right there by only a voice and a couple of words. But soon the guards noticed that the Fairy Tail crowd weren't doing anything; that is considered an insult and vulgar when it is around a leader figure, especially a king.

"How rude!" Fairy Tail cringed to hear such volume. "You are now in the presence of our latest and greatest King ever! The one that has protected his family, his home and Fiore more times than anyone else! His royal majesty, the imperil Sun King of Fiore, King Natsu Dragneel! In company is his wife and fellow ruler, Queen Lucy Dragneel!"

"…WHATT!?"

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Thanks for the support guys! Things are definitely challenging at College and at home so all I ask is patience while it try to find time between studying for quizzes & exams and doing my other college work.**

 **For this new OC Natsu, look up Yamamoto from Bleach but with pink hair and the robes of a king. That is the best description I can think of so take your time and also read how this canon character is associated with fire. I don't usually read Bleach but I might use some of those elements (with disclaimers of course).**

 **On a side note, I finally took the driver's test at the local DMV and got my driver's license on the first try! Now everyone will expect me to be more of an adult, more independent and responsible with his own car. I bet that most of you felt like that when you passed your driver's test and earned your license. Let me know if you feel like it and have a good Halloween! ***


	2. Natsu as King

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Natsu!" – Character Speech

'Natsu!' – Thoughts

 _Natsu!_ – Flashbacks

 **Natsu!** – Spells and Magic

Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?

Natsu's Reign As King

 _Previously on Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?_

 _…there is a girl that is standing on the water!" The stranger finally explained what he was seeing so the others with binoculars hurried over to check it out. They all saw the same thing. Then something else extraordinary, amazing and fantastic happened._

 _That girl, with a strange robe and flowing blonde hair, had wordlessly raised her arms up which caused a large portion of the sea behind her to glow brightly. Then the sea acted like something large was rising almost instantly. And that something turned out to be a large golden shell with the same symbol as the ship. Within that shining shell was an island with a large base, a massive tree that held up a slightly smaller amount of earth. It was Tenrou Island!_

 _"Woah…" The woman that was called Asuka could only say, with the light showing that is slightly past her prime. "So this is what my folks always told me about, along with my Master. It is finally here."_

 _That same morning, within the castle in Magnolia, a couple sleeps in their king-sized bed. But that soothing and restful slumber was not to last when there was heavy knocking on the bedroom door. "Your majesty! Please, we need you!"_

 _There was grumbling and movement under the sheets in the bed. "I thought I told everyone to let us sleep in…" He sounded like a grandpa whose grandchildren bounced on his bed very early in the morning. Even when he grungily got up, out of the warm sheets and the comfortable mattress, the knocking was giving him a headache._

 _"Honey, why not take the call and see if it is an emergency." It was the other person sleeping in the king's bed. No doubt the Queen of Magnolia, the king's wife. That was given when the elderly looking man nodded and got into his slippers, walking to the door in a snail's pace._

 _Once he finally opened the door, he saw one of his servants looking fanatic. "So? What's the trouble?"_

 _"Sorry to wake you, your Majesty but we have a large group of maniacs trying to get into the castle! We are barely keeping them inside the throne room!" The servant shouted and the king signaled for him to calm down and lower his voice. "And once he seized them, they all have the Fairy Tail symbol on a different part of their bodies!"_

 _That got the elderly man's attention and so did his wife who also rose from the bed. She looked like the age of a grandmother with wrinkles covering most of her body. They both looked at each for a little while before the man returned his gaze to the messenger. "Thank you for the notice. We will come out to handle once we get fully dressed."_

 _"Yes, your majesty!" The servant bowed and hurried away to give the elderly, royal couple all the time they need._

 _Later, in the throne room,_

 _"Let us go!" "Where is that bastard!?" "How dare he goes and becomes king while we were away!" "I will cave his face in and freeze his brain to dust!" As the messenger said, there was chaos in the throne room of the castle. There was this rioting crowd who wants to see the king with intent to maul. But they only got so far before guards appeared as if out of the walls and seized them. "Don't you know who we are!? We are…!"_

 _"Fairy Tail." Everything just stopped when they heard that voice of age but also of power and authority. The riot was stopped right there by only a voice and a couple of words. But soon the guards noticed that the Fairy Tail crowd weren't doing anything; that is considered an insult and vulgar when it is around a leader figure, especially a king._

 _"How rude!" Fairy Tail cringed to hear such volume. "You are now in the presence of our latest and greatest King ever! The one that has protected his family, his home and Fiore more times than anyone else! His royal majesty, the imperil Sun King of Fiore, King Natsu Dragneel! In company is his wife and fellow ruler, Queen Lucy Dragneel!"_

 _"…WHATT!?"_

"Smoke brain! You became king of Fiore!?" Gray looked like he was going to burst with anger and envy. So much that his vision as limited to only Natsu; which explains why he hadn't noticed the guards still at arms and aiming at his head.

"Funny how things can turn out huh ice princess. When I hoped to get promoted, this wasn't what I had in mind. But it is still a good life." Natsu spoke in a tone that matched his age as he moved to sit on his throne. "Both of us get to watch our home grow and thrive and be able to help in any way we can, more than when we were still Fairy Tail mages."

"Oh dearie, I thought you were going to save that for our grandchildren." Lucy cooed at Natsu, playfully scolding him.

"Whoops, I forgot darling~!" Natsu returned his wife's affections in a manner that almost grossed out the men while the girls found it romantic; Makarov was reminded how he was around his own wife. "Now then, for what reason were you being rough with my guards? They were just doing their duty."

"Shut up! Just how the hell are you the King of Fiore!? The country hates you! You wreck everything you touch!" Gray retorted and screamed like a man gone mad. And yet neither Natsu or Lucy showed any reaction.

"In case you are obviously wondering, I am not doing this when you stuck your tongue in my face when you were elected for the Exams while I didn't." Natsu said calmly. "If I did, then I would have done a lot worse than become a king. At least I have don't have that disgusting habit of stripping every five seconds." Natsu smirked and so did everyone else, mocking Gray very badly.

"THAT'S IT!" Gray shouted and charged in for the King of Fiore, clearly have lost his mind. "ICE-MAKE-!"

Once Gray was a few feet of Natsu, he stopped in midair! It was like something had grasped his entire body but it didn't feel like how a person does it. Gray felt like he tripped and fell forward on a heated metal title. He was wondering why, despite the intense heat, Gray couldn't say a word.

"I maybe old, but I am nowhere weak. I have not only a kingdom to run but the world's biggest guild to run as its top dog. It is stressful but can be fun at times." Natsu said, carefree and without a worry on this attempt to bash his head in. Then the aged king twitched a finger, sending a burst of pure magical energy at Gray. The near-nude mage was sending flying back at the speeds of a meteor burning in the atmosphere, landing back on the ground just as hard; incredibly, there wasn't a single crack made off of Gray's body.

"Now what to do about the rest of you lot…" Natsu said before he twitched one of his eyebrows. All of a sudden, the entire chamber started to get roasting. It was like the sun had left the sky and was about to enter. Most of the mages from Tenrou Island fell to the ground, looking like they were about to melt. The only ones not on their knees were Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus; Mirajane and Erza felt the heat worse than those three but not as bad as the others.

"I think they had enough dearie, and that is my _best friend_ you are about to roast alive." Lucy then spoke sweetly but with a touch of authority slightly greater than Natsu's, successfully cutting off the excessive heat in the throne chamber.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Gray was practically making a scene with everything scaring him out of his wits, so bad that even his senses are feeling numb. "And how were you jerks not even sweating?!"

"King Dragneel oversaw everything that you see as is within out kingdom. So only our enemies feel our king's wrath while we fight on." One of the guards said in a monotone, almost like a robot.

"The only enemies here are the words of old rivals." Natsu's voice cut through the atmosphere like a heated knife through butter. "Now would you please relocate our _guests_ to their _rooms_ , leave those three here." While the guards struggled with most of the intruders, they didn't bother with Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus. The others were given the guest treatment, with rooms to boot.

XXXXX

There was this one problem with the guest rooms,

"If this is the way you treat guests, how do you treat prisoners!?" Gray shouted while gripping the bars of the cell he was placed in by the guards. The other guys groaned and held their ears painfully.

"Maybe if you had better manners than we could have at least gotten breakfast in bed." Cana responded from a cell that was reserved for girls. "Seriously, you acted worse than Natsu does in front of royalty. Sure, he got in a cell with Erza but you tried to assault our new king, in board daylight, in front of a small army of guards and his wife!"

"I get it!" Gray was still furious, "No way in the seven circles of hell am I going to have that flame brain as my king! Especially after how he is treating us!"

"Oh shut up Gray, anyone will not trust after how you made that bad first impression! We're a team, how you act is to be an example of the rest of us!" Droy spoke up, angry more at Gray than anything. "And it was bad enough at what you said to our rescue team…" This cut off as everyone remembered what happened, and how they first learned on how much time has passed.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Is that everyone?" Throughout the abyss that was unconscious, a voice was finally heard and light was shown. Then colors appeared, followed by shapes and finally clearance._

 _"Yes Madam. Everyone on the ancient records on who went to this island before it vanished." This new voice was that of a young man that wasn't familiar. And then a lot of unfamiliar voices were heard, muttering or yelling; something about the 'treating the others'._

 _"Arrgh. My head" Gray moaned and finally got up from some kind of blanket used as a bed. He didn't recognize the pattern but felt it to be some kind of comfy fabric. "What happened?" Gray muttered to himself and tried to get up, only to lose his balance on the first step._

 _"Easy, easy. Don't push yourself." Gray felt someone grab him and help the ice-maker mage to sit back on the fabric bed. "You all have been out of commission for quite a while."_

 _"…What do you mean? We only been here for a few days…" Gray still felt like his head was beating at his skull. But he did realize that this man's face was unfamiliar to him. "Hey! Why are you on our scared island!? Only Fairy Tail mages are allowed here!" Gray tried to get physical but it turned awkward when Gray's legs still refused to listen._

 _The man who helped Gray, had the expression that said 'are you kidding?'. "Take another look." He said with a cold tone while grabbing his right sleeve, rolling it up to reveal the symbol of a fairy that had a pointy tail. "I think that everyone and I being here is not a problem, at all."_

 _Gray felt a little ashamed about it and then noticed that the rest of the new faces were also showing their Guild Symbol; from anywhere on the bottom except where the underwear goes (and you know what I mean!) "S-sorry, it's just…I never met any of you before. And I knew everyone that was part of Fairy Tail."_

 _"Time makes change, whatever we want it or not." The man said, "But we don't answer to you, only to Miss Asuka."_

 _"And who is Miss Asuka?" Gray asked and the women from the boat, with the face of a grandmother, approached._

 _"That will be me. And you are everything my parents and my Master ever said about, Gray Fullbuster." Asuka said, with a hint of venom in her voice; the leaked but contained kind. "And that goes for every single one of you, that we found half buried in the ground."_

 _"What exactly happened?" Everyone heard Erza's unmistakable voice of authority. "And why are acting like we have been gone for years? What's your problem?" Asuka and her rescue team looked at each other; they looked troubled, about how to bring some kind of news to light._

 _"Our 'problem' is that you all have been missing for seventy years." Asuka brought the party crasher down, and hard. But then came the kicker where it hurts the most. "Just yesterday, we celebrated the sixtieth anniversary of our Master Natsu's reign as King of Fiore."_

 _"WHATTT!?" The island shook as hard as an earthquake, yet somehow didn't sink again._

 _Flashback Ends!_

"All I need to know is that the lava head is never going to let me off the hook. He was always terrible with grudges and our rivalry." Gray spoke to end the rather nice and quiet session of looking back.

"The least you can do, ice brain, is to actually thank Natsu. He still kept the place together and even improved on it. The worst he could do as king, is to make us sound like criminals blessed by the previous king, which he didn't." Erza finally spoke, "I am sure that he will try to help us catch up. But I am not that pigheaded to do it myself. There is nothing proud about that. Agreed?" That was said to all, with emphasis on Gray himself.

"…Fine."

XXXXX

And while the 'guests' were burning time, not with their trip down memory lane, Natsu was having a more civilized discussion. At least this three knew when to show manners, "…Well I will be damned. You sure did surprise me, brat."

"Flattery will get your nowhere, old man. After all, I already have a mate and I don't swing your way." Despite how disgusting it sounded, the guards found it funny while Lucy giggled.

"So now that you are king, the top dog, what is going to happen to us?" Gildarts spoke up. "Is there any room left for us here in Magnolia? Would we simply age all those decades?" This got both him and the two mages next him to grow a little pale. If that was going to happen, there would only be ash and bones left.

"Not necessary." Natsu answered and his guests took a large breath of relief. "We have been trying to figure out why you have disappeared, and we have long established that was the third great Fairy magic, **Fairy Sphere**. It is said to be the greatest defensive spell ever created, it can block any force that has malicious intent fueling it. Not even Acnologia, in all of his glory could destroy **Fairy Sphere**."

"ACNOLOGIA!" The three mages shouted, "You mean he is still out there!?" Natsu simply shook his head.

"Not the last time anyone saw him. I was told by a great woman, out of her time as well, that Acnologia was punished." Natsu too in a deep breath, "He was sent to a pocket dimension, between all space and time. There, it will take a thousand years for Acnologia to even twitch his finger."

This helped the trio relax, again. "Back to **Fairy Sphere** , it is unrivaled in blocking danger and evil spells, but its effects on the ones being protected can be similar to suspended animation. Meaning that while you missed out several decades, you all aged only seconds. That much we did find out about **Fairy Sphere**."

This was heavy on their minds, they weren't I any danger but still in a world that they barely could recognize. "One last question, Natsu." Laxus spoke up this time and noticed that the guards glared at him, "… _King_ Natsu…" That correction got the glares off, "What is going to happen to us? How can we catch up after all the damn years we missed?"

"I can't take favorites, it won't help anyone. But as King, there is this little something I can do for my old guildmates." Natsu said while stroking his long beard. Yet somehow, this didn't make the three mages feel any more comfortable.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Fairy Tail, Bigger than Ever!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Natsu!" – Character Speech

'Natsu!' – Thoughts

 _Natsu!_ – Flashbacks

 **Natsu!** – Spells and Magic

Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?

Fairy Tail, Bigger than Ever!

 _Previously on Natsu, Sun King of Fiore?_

 _And while the 'guests' were burning time, not with their trip down memory lane, Natsu was having a more civilized discussion. At least this three knew when to show manners, "…Well I will be damned. You sure did surprise me, brat."_

 _"Flattery will get your nowhere, old man. After all, I already have a mate and I don't swing your way." Despite how disgusting it sounded, the guards found it funny while Lucy giggled._

 _"So now that you are king, the top dog, what is going to happen to us?" Gildarts spoke up. "Is there any room left for us here in Magnolia? Would we simply age all those decades?" This got both him and the two mages next him to grow a little pale. If that was going to happen, there would only be ash and bones left._

 _"Not necessary." Natsu answered and his guests took a large breath of relief. "We have been trying to figure out why you have disappeared, and we have long established that was the third great Fairy magic,_ _ **Fairy Sphere**_ _. It is said to be the greatest defensive spell ever created, it can block any force that has malicious intent fueling it. Not even Acnologia, in all of his glory could destroy_ _ **Fairy Sphere**_ _."_

 _"ACNOLOGIA!" The three mages shouted, "You mean he is still out there!?" Natsu simply shook his head._

 _"Not the last time anyone saw him. I was told by a great woman, out of her time as well, that Acnologia was punished." Natsu too in a deep breath, "He was sent to a pocket dimension, between all space and time. There, it will take a thousand years for Acnologia to even twitch his finger."_

 _This helped the trio relax, again. "Back to_ _ **Fairy Sphere**_ _, it is unrivaled in blocking danger and evil spells, but its effects on the ones being protected can be similar to suspended animation. Meaning that while you missed out several decades, you all aged only seconds. That much we did find out about_ _ **Fairy Sphere**_ _."_

 _This was heavy on their minds, they weren't I any danger but still in a world that they barely could recognize. "One last question, Natsu." Laxus spoke up this time and noticed that the guards glared at him, "…King Natsu…" That correction got the glares off, "What is going to happen to us? How can we catch up after all the damn years we missed?"_

 _"I can't take favorites, it won't help anyone. But as King, there is this little something I can do for my old guildmates." Natsu said while stroking his long beard. Yet somehow, this didn't make the three mages feel any more comfortable._

"Woah~!" This was the general reaction of the Tenrou Island survivors. Once they were released from the 'guest rooms', they all were able to enjoy the new Magnolia without being manhandled like they were on the island. "What the hell!"

"When the King told us about the changes to Magnolia, he couldn't say them better than this!" Levy said excitably. "I just can't believe that my best friend got to be the Queen!"

"Lucky you…" Gray may had been excited but still couldn't admit that his big mouth got him a room in the dungeon. "…you don't have another night down there hanging by a thread over your head."

"I think that you need to learn some more manners, as expected to be a candidate to the next S-class mage seventy years ago." Erza's voice always did the trick and Gray, still traumatized, always shut his arrogant mouth. "I am just relieved that Lucy was able to finally get Natsu to learn some manners of his own." The others nodded, with thoughts on the 'miracle' back in the palace and sitting on the throne.

"Can we just go inside!? I am not liking the looks I am getting!" Gray whined like a true man child. The rest of the Tenrou group just pointed down and Gray finally realized that he, once again, stripped to his boxers with his clothes nowhere in sight. "ARRGH! WHY ME!?"

Letting out another sigh, the Tenrou group decided to just let the arrogant stripper find his clothes this time and moved to open the doors of the guild hall. The main one that is, they didn't see that their symbol can be seen on every other guild building.

XXXXX

The doors were a lot bigger up close than when they stopped for a look up the road. While the wood looked the same, Erza could have sworn that there was something else in the outer walls of the guild hall but couldn't get her finger on it. And after seventy years, there must be hundreds of changes.

Both Erza and Makarov pushed open the massive guild doors, and inside was like the inside of a hollow tower. The entrance they used ended with stairs descending at both left and right down to where countless mages and staff were moving about. As it was seventy years, there were barely any familiar faces anywhere. Then one came,

"About time you whippersnappers got here!" It was Asuka, the elderly woman who led a team from the latest generation to check out Tenrou Island. "Boss gave you directions and told us that you were coming! The least you can do is make it snappy!" The Tenrou Mages had no idea why they were letting an old lady scold them for taking their time.

"Madam, the kids are listening and you are scaring them." Asuka halted in her ranting and took in a dozen heavy breaths. A simple man in a uniform was calling to her from directly down the stairs from the entrance. "And I am talking about the Boss's great grandson too. He is only…" The staff member trailed off when he finally noticed the visitors. "Are you the ones from our island that has appeared just a couple of days ago?"

"And the who the hell are you!?" Gray spoke up once again and embarrassed himself with his poor manners. Next thing he knew, the ice stripper was tied in some kind of cloth like a swiss roll. "Hey, let me go!"

"You are Gray Fullbuster, who had the nerve to bully our King in his youth." The staff member apparently conjured up the cloth from the palm of his right hand. "We were informed that you will be relocated from the castle and to the main building of Fairy Tail. The Boss made sure to tell us not to harm you. I personally can't see a delinquent such as yourself fitting in and around the children-!"

Erza tried to intervene but when she used one of her swords to free Gray, the blade shattered. "I suggest that you keep your swords to yourself, Miss Erza Scarlet. This is my Magic, **Panic Blanket**. I can conjurer up a cloth of any size and of virtually any material." This got Makarov to stroke his beard with a grin to go with it.

"Amazing, I don't why Natsu was making you work for pay here with such great magic." The staff member turned to the midget.

"It's because I asked to work here for pay. I always preferred to use my gifts to stop fights before they even begun and I love to keep the peace with the best of my ability." The staff member turned to Gray, still struggling. "Now as I was saying to Madam Asuka, we are being visited by the great-grandson of our King and it is important to watch your annoying habits around him. He is by no means spoiled but please make a better first impression, the entire royal family following our King knows about all of you, especially _Mr._ Fullbuster."

The staff member retracted the uncuttable cloth and walked down the stairs to wherever his job needs him. Asuka then led them down the stairs to where the bar was, which was like their own guild hall seventy years ago only three times bigger. It was definitely crowded and busy with members doing what most guild mages do; drink, eat, chat and check for a request for them to do. That was until the voice of a small boy was heard, "Auntie Asuka!"

The old woman laughed she caught a little rascal that jumped in his arms to hug her. "Hello there, little guy." Asuka kept the boy in her arms for the Tenrou mages to get a good look. There was nothing much to point out besides that this little kid was dressed in a t-shirt with trousers and sneakers on. What ready shocked them was the kid's salmon-colored hair as well as a pair of fangs showing, even though his pout.

"I am not little anymore! I am six years old!" Then he turned to the group behind Asuka, "Cool!" Jumping out of his aunt's arms, the boy ran over to get a better look at the visitors. "Wow! You almost like gramps but you are as big as I am! How does that make sense!?" Makarov didn't know whatever to feel flattered or insulted, he just knew that the boy didn't mean any harm as his eyes had only excitement and curiosity. "Hey, I like your blue hair!" The boy went to Juvia and asked about her magic involving water.

Everyone else had been picked off by this little boy until the latter got to the last one; Gray. "Woah, you are as ugly as I thought you will be! Your hair is like dirty snow!" The Ice-Maker wizard was trying to not to go apeshit on this little boy who had nothing but insults to give. "You must be…" Gray raised an eyebrow when the little boy trailed off before, "Ice Princess~!" The wizard stiffed while others around him laughed at the familiar degrading nickname.

"That's it! You little brat…!" Gray finally lost his temper but before he could try anything, something had sent him flying like a rocket all the way to the ceiling of the building; which could have been a couple dozen meters up!

"I am not little and my name is…!" The boy shouted up, like it was no big deal on his killer uppercut until another voice entered the fray,

"Nice punch there, Iggy!" When the Tenrou mages turned, they were shocked yet again to see a young man, more of an adult than the little boy with Natsu's hair. Except this one looked a lot like Marco and even wore similar clothing. Then came the bombshell,

"Big brother!" The little boy, named Iggy, once again jumped into a pair of arms. "Big brother, its them! The old Fairy Tail from years ago!" Iggy pointed at the Tenrou group like any hyperactive kid. The young adult flicked at Iggy's nose, much to the kid's annoyance.

"It is not polite to point. And I also got the memo from your Gramps." The young man said and gently dropped Iggy back on the ground, just in time for Gray to land rather hard. "And you have a lot of nerve to pick on my little buddy." Iggy pouted again and Gray wanted to say something about a kid sending him flying when Levy finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, are you Marco? You look like him." The young man smirked and scratched the little chin hairs.

"Actually no, that's _my_ grandfather." This once again shocked the Tenrou group, especially Gray. "My father happens to be the best of friends with our Boss so I am Iggy's sworn brother when I was born. My name is Remyton, but just call me Remy." Remy shot out his hand to shake and Makarov shook it. "I won't bore you with the details but Dad works as one of the Boss's guards while Granddad is in retirement, lucky devil huh?" With a smirk, Remy made a jab at how the midget Guild Master wishes to retire from the mayhem that his generation of Fairy Tail keeps causing.

"Just who is this kid!? He is as bad as Erza…OWW!" Gray was still grouchy from the bad landing and he got a bump on the head which hurt just as bad.

"First of all, Iggy never hits anyone while unprovoked. Second, he the heir to Dragneel Family of Fiore. From when he could walk, he was a powerhouse." Remy rubbed Iggy's head who still pouted but didn't move from his spot. This caused a few sharper mages in the Tenrou Group to put two and two together and realize just who this little boy was. Remy beat them to the punch,

"We call him Iggy, but his real name is Igneel Dragneel III. He is the youngest in the Royal Dragneel Family."

XXXXX

"Not five minutes back in our Guild and you nearly got all of us killed by trying to hurt Natsu's grandson!" Makarov had Gray in his giant grip, no pun intended, and wished he could crush him like a grape. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't break every pathetic bone in your sad little body of yours and listen to your arrogant voice cry like a drama queen!?"

"ARRGH!" Gray could only cry out from the pain. The rest of the Tenrou Group were unsure on what to think of the Ice Stripper, even his biggest fan Juvia. But then came the icebreaker,

"Can you please keep it down, it's annoying me." That was both a polite and demanding tone, one that suddenly caused the entire building to be silenced. Makarov looked to see the little prince again but with a displeased scowl like any kid who missed their beauty nap but the midget saw that this boy also contained his temper, not even close to a temper tantrum. "Put him down, _now_." The old man did just that and even shrunk his hand down its normal size before, "That was cool!"

"Huh?" The Tenrou group couldn't believe the sudden 180 or that Iggy grabbed the Tiny Titan by the same hand.

"Gramps told me that you can get bigger! You can turn into a giant! Where did you learn it!? How does that work!? Can I learn it!?" Iggy asked away like bullets from a machine gun and even Makarov couldn't keep up. That was until the sound of a finger snapping at one's forehead was heard,

"Don't be rude to our guests, brat. What do we say?" It was Asuka again. And while Iggy pouted with a flick to the forehead, he nodded and faced Makarov and Gray.

"I'm sorry for being rude to both of you." It felt strange have a prince bow to a pair of mages instead of vice versa. But before anyone could comment on this strange sight, the tower came back to life.

"The Boss's grandson and his wife have arrived! They have arrived!" The Tenrou group remembered what Remy said before he left; that the little guy was the third-generation prince after Natsu was made king. Which means,

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" Iggy shot off like an arrow, weaving through the crowd around the doors and jumped up high towards the couple in the doorway. The father chuckled and caught the little prince while the mother rubbed Iggy on the head. Since these are his parents, they must be from the Royal Family too.

"And how is our little Iggy? Has he been good?" The Tenrou Group moved through the crowds to better see Iggy's parents, and were so shocked that they were close having a heart attack. The father looked almost entirely like Natsu they know but with Lucy's blonde hair and eyes. The mother didn't look like the king or queen but instead, of Ultear!

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Hey. Glad that I got this chapter finally done. Just something to expand this universe I am building where Natsu has been king for several decades, with quite the family and a big home. Who knows when I will make another while I am trying to work out getting a cashier job? Wish me luck!***


End file.
